Ever Lasting
by yukka-keehl
Summary: smua berawal ketika korban-korban mulai bermunculan, Mello bahkan tak mau untuk berpikir siapa pembunuh itu. semua terlalu membingungkannya.. tapi ada sesuatu yg aneh.. sangaatt.. aneh... hohoho mav atas summary gak mutunya


Author's note: hallo minna! Aq kembali.. ada yg kangen? Huhuhu aku tahu tak ada.., oke, aku keluarkan fic gaje ini.. aku haraf bisa menghibur pembaca sekalian.. ^-^.. selamat membaca!

Rate : **T (agak gak yakin juga seh)**

Disclaimer: TO2, klo punyaku bisa gawat dunia.

**Ever Lasting**

Suasana diliputi kesuraman, angin pun enggan menghembuskan nafas. langit yang gelap semakin menimbulkan kesuraman yang memang sudah jelas. Awan menolak untuk bergerak, bahkan suara jangkrik pun tak menemani kesunyian itu.

Semua orang disana diam, mengelilingi seseorang yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya. Orang-orang berbaju hitam berkeliaran di sekitar rumah besar itu.

Tak ada isak tangis, tak ada yang berani untuk menangis. Tak akan ada.

Mereka takut, takut akan sesuatu yang mereka anggap sangat ganjil.

Sangat suram, dan mengerikan. Kamu mungkin tak akan bisa untuk bernafas dengan tenang.

Seorang remaja perempuan tergeletak tak berdaya di kasurnya. Matanya tertutup, tapi kau bisa melihat ekspresi kengerian disana, aku yakin kau akan menemukannya bila kau melihatnya.

"Ini korban ke tiga." salah satu pelayan berargumen. Ya, remaja itu korban ke tiga. Dua korban lainnya adalah orang tua dari remaja itu.

"Lagi-lagi dengan sebab yang sama." pelayan wanita berusaha mengecilkan suaranya.

"Ini pasti kutukan." celetuk tukang kebun.

"Jangan bodoh, tak akan ada hal seperti itu, seharusnya." Pelayan pertama sedikit menaikan tekanan suaranya.

"Geez, kau sendiri tak yakin dengan ucapanmu itu." Tukas si tukang kebun.

"Ini gila, mengapa harus keluarga keehl?" gerutu pelayan wanita.

"Benar, keluarga keehl itu sangatlah baik, tidak ada yang kurang." Pelayan pertama buru-buru menambahkan, "Ada sesuatu yang sangatlah aneh."

"Ya, aku setuju! Aku yakin pembunuh itu tak mengincar apapun dari ketiga korban, itu bisa dilihat karena dia menusuk ke tiga korban di tempat-tempat yang berbeda. aku yakin dia hanyalah ingin membunuhnya saja. Tapi, bisakah dijelaskan, apa ada yang salah dari keluarga keehl itu?" jelas si tukang kebun. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu saling memandang, keheningan mulai tercipta.

"Tinggal satu orang yang belum dibunuh, aku tak yakin dia akan dibunuh atau tidak."

"Ya, tinggal satu-satunya. Dan hanya anak itu."

"Mihael Keehl"

.

.

YK

.

.

Di tempat lain, jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang disana. Seorang anak laki-laki duduk di tepian kolam.

Rambutnya kuning, sangat cerah. Bahkan jika kau kenal dengannya, kau pasti akan ikut menjadi cerah dan ceria. Dialah Mello, Mihael Keehl.

Tapi, sesuatu menahannya, sesuatu melarangnya untuk memperlihatkan keceriaannya. Karena sesuatu itu sangatlah membuat hati Mello sakit.

Dia kini, hanya sendiri.

Keluarganya telah meninggalkannya. Apakah dia akan menjadi orang yang selanjutnya mati? Bukan, bukannya dia takut untuk mati, melainkan dia berharap untuk mati.

Dulu, anak itu ceria, selalu menyenangkan, dan sedikit nakal. Tapi sekarang, setelah semua meninggalkannya, apa yang dia punya? Tidak ada. Dia pikir, dia tak punya apa-apa.

"Tuan muda Mello.. kau dimana…? Tuan muda…!" walau samar-samar Mello bisa mendengar suara para pelayan yang mencarinya. Tapi, Mello tak peduli, ia kini ingin sendiri.

Mello menengadah ke atas, ia sedikit menggerakkan alisnya. Seseorang ada di atasnya.

"Matt.." gumam Mello. Matt tersenyum jahil lalu duduk di samping Mello.

"Kau disini ternyata mells? Aku tak menyangka kau akan menjadi seperti ini." Matt berkarta tanpa berpikir.

"Seperti apa maksudmu?" Mello memandang Matt tajam.

"Pemurung."

BUKK

Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai pipi kanan Matt. Matt meringgis kesakitan, dan Mello masih mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya di hadapan muka Matt.

"Hati-hati dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutmu, Matt." Ancam Mello. Akhirnya Mello menurunkan kembali kepalan tangannya dengan tenang.

Matt tersenyum, dan langsung merangkul pundak Mello. Mello heran dan memandang Matt.

"Kau tidak sendiri, Mello. Ada aku disini." Matt memegang kepala mello, menariknya agar jarak diantara mereka menjadi sedikit.

Tak lama setelah itu, bibir mereka bertemu dan saling mengisi satu dengan yang lainnya.

Awalnya Mello terkejut, tapi, lama kelamaan Mello bisa menikmatinya dan membiarkan Matt memanipulasi lebih dalam lagi.

Mereka berdua terlalut dalam ciuman ganas itu. Tak ada dari mereka yang ingin segera mengakhirinya.

.

.

YK

.

.

Di pagi yang indah, dimana semua merasakan hal yang sama yaitu kesegaran. Mello terbangun, melihat ke samping kanannya, dan Matt ada disana terbalut selimut.

Mello turun dari ranjang, dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi.

Mello memutar keran air, lalu air dari shower pun membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Mello bisa melihat banyak sekali bekas merah di hampir seluruh tubuhnya.

Mello tak habis berpikir apa yang telah ia lakukan malam itu, ia masih 16 tahun, tapi ia sudah melakukannya, dan bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan normal bagaimanapun juga.

Kini, Mello sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Matt. Karena ia tak mungkin tinggal di rumah super megahnya seorang diri, maka dari itu Ia mengajak Matt tinggal dirumahnya.

Untunglah, Mello tak usah mempedulikan bagaimana ia makan, bagaimana ia sekolah, atau dengan apa ia hidup. Karena, warisan dari orang tuanya bahkan bisa dikatakan terlalu banyak untuk bisa dihabiskan dalam lima puluh tahun kedepan.

Disisi lain, banyak sanak saudara yang memperebutkan Mello untuk diasuh oleh mereka. Siapa yang tak mau? Jika Mello menjadi anak asuh mereka, mereka pasti akan mendapatkan semua harta kekayaan Mello. Rumah megahnya, beserta warisan keluarganya.

Mello sesungguhnya tak peduli dengan itu semua, lagipula buat apa Mello peduli? Mello sudah punya Matt, Mello pikir.

Tak ada yang lebih berharga selain Matt, tentu saja.

Apa jadinya bila Matt tak ada? Apalagi jika pembunuh keluarganya itu membunuh Matt. Mello sudah pastikan, dia akan mati. Mati dengan sangat menderita.

.

.

YK

.

.

Hari itu, di kelas sangatlah ramai. Hampir semua anak mempeributkan soal akan adanya anak baru di kelas mereka, hampir semua tentu saja terkecuali dua sejoli kita yang sedang berada di lingkaran cinta(ce ileh) Matt dan Mello.

"Shit! Memangnya apa hebatnya anak baru itu?" gerutu Mello keras.

"Aku dengar dia anak dari artis terkenal di Hollywood, dan dia juga pintar." Matt malah menanggapi.

Mello sesaat diam dan memandang Matt dengan tatapan mengerikan. Jika kau ada disana kau sudah tercekik dan tertusuk oleh mata itu, itu jika memang matanya bisa membunuh.

"Aku tak mau tau sedikit pun tentangnya!" Bentak mello tepat di telinga kiri Matt.

"Bukankah kau bertanya, mells?" Matt menaikkan salah satu sudut alisnya. Mello memutar bola matanya.

"Lupakan dan diam!"

Matt terkikih, ia pun langsung mengambil PSP kesayangannya di tasnya. Memang, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Tapi, itulah matt, saat belajar pun ia asyik sendiri dengan gamenya.

Tak ada guru yang berani menegurnya, tepatnya karena sudah dimarahi pun Matt tetap melakukan hal sama, hingga akhirnya para guru pun capek sendiri dan membiarkan Matt menekuni gamenya. Toh Matt juga tetap selalu menjadi juara kelas meskipun begitu.

Lain dengan Mello, Mello ditengah-tengah pelajaran suka sekali memakan coklat batang kesayangannya. Para guru tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, karena walau begitu Mello masih memperhatikan pelajaran dengan sangat baik.

Bel berbunyi, semua anak dengan tergesa-gesa kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Tak lama setelah itu seorang guru wanita datang dengan diikuti oleh anak yang sangat asing.

Anak itu tampan, kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya putih dan matanya besar. Aku yakin jika kau berada disana, kau akan merasakan keganjilan yang mendominasi.

Semua anak terdiam, tak ada satu pun mata yang tak melihat anak aneh itu. Bahkan Matt dan Mello pun mau tidak mau memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, ini teman baru kalian, aku harap kalian menerimanya dengan senang hati." Ujar sang guru sambil mempersilahkan anak asing itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Nate River, kalian boleh memanggil saya Near." Ujar anak asing itu. Suasana mencekat meliputi kelas itu, entah apa yang telah terjadi, tapi anak itu menimbulkan keganjilan yang benar-benar tak bisa masuk di akal.

Entahlah, Mello bingung, dia melihat ke arah Matt, ada sorot mata tak menyenangkan dari mata Matt. Mungkin itulah yang membuat keganjilan ini.

.

.

YK

.

.

Hari itu, semua anak sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya, begitu pula dengan Mello. Mello berjalan dengan sangat cueknya ke bangku tempat Near berada. Dan tanpa diduga, Mello merubuhkan menara tarot yang sedang disusun Near.

Gelak tawa keluar dari mulut Mello, bahkan anak-anak yang ada di kelas pun ikut tertawa. Near memilin-milin rambutnya, sepertinya ia tak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Hahaha, rasakan kau Near!" kata Mello ditengah gelak tawanya. Setelah menikmati kepuasannya, pandangan Mello terlempar kea rah Matt. Mello sedikit melotot, ia bisa melihat pandangan kemarahan dari balik google yang dipakai Matt.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Mello bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Matt.

"Kau kenapa Matt?" Tanya Mello dengan wajah heran.

"Sejujurnya, aku cemburu." Jawab matt. Mello memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan si kambing itu."

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi kau lebih memperhatikannya."Matt mengambil sebuah rokok dan menghisapnya setelah ia berikan sedikit api. Matt menarik tangan Mello, membuat Mello duduk di sebelah Matt. Matt melepaskan rokoknya dari mulutnya, sedetik kemudian ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kanan Mello. Lalu berbisik, "Kau hanya milikku."

.

.

YK

.

.

Di sebuah taman sepi di sekolah, sebuah perdebatan terjadi disana.

"Tak mungkin, tak mungkin Matt!" bentak Mello keras.

"Aku tahu kau tak bisa menerimanya, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku sudah menyelidiknya, Mello." Kata Near tenang.

"Dia tak punya alasan untuk membunuh keluargaku, Aku yakin." Mello tetap keras kepala.

"Dia akan membunuh setiap orang yang dekat denganmu, Mello. Dan mungkin aku juga sudah ada di dalam daftarnya." Near berusaha meyakinkan Mello. Dan Mello hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saking tak percaya. "Pembunuhan itu terjadi tepat saat kau mengenal Matt. Aku sudah selidiki, bau rokok itu, kesempatan membunuhnya, semuanya, menunjukkan dialah pelakunya."

"Tidak mungkin! Kau berbohong! Dia tak punya alasan.!"

"Kau, alasannya kau Mello. Dia sangat mencintaimu, dan menginginkanmu." Mendengar perkataan Near yang itu, Mello tak bisa bergerak, seketika semua badannya terasa kaku. "Kau tak percaya padaku?" Tanya Near. Mello hanya terdiam.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kubuktikan." Seketika Near mengunci bibir Mello dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman itu begitu lembut, sangat berbeda dengan saat Matt mencium Mello.

Near melepaskannya, ia menatap Mello dan tersenyum lemah.

"Anggap ini salam perpisahan dariku, setelah ini aku yakin kita tak akan bisa bertemu. Tapi, asal kau tahu, aku mencintaimu." Near berjalan mundur, lalu berbalik dan memberikan sebuah lambaian tangan pada Mello yang masih terpaku.

.

.

YK

.

.

Suasana rumah Mello sudah tak seperti biasanya. Mello di kamar, melihat ke luar jendela. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Ia bisa melihat langit gelap diluar sana, dan bulan bulat terang yang ditemani bintang-bintang indah.

Padahal ia sedang menikmati keindahan itu, tapi Mello masih ingat gambaran mengenai mayat Near.

Mello menghela napas, dia tak tahu mengapa ia harus terlibat dalam hal semengerikan ini.

Mello senang, Mello sangat senang Near mencintainya, walau memang Mello tak mencintai Near.

Mello juga senang Matt mencintainya, karena Mello pun mencintai Matt. Tapi, mengapa seperti ini caranya, Mello tak habis berpikir.

Matt terlalu dilanda kecemburuan. Padahal seharusnya Matt tahu, kalau Mello hanya milik Matt seorang. Apalagi mengingat Matt yang telah membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya, Mello bahkan tak bisa menahan air matanya.

Mengapa Matt? Mengapa Matt?

Kenyataan itu tak bisa diterima oleh hati Mello bagaimanapun juga.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Mello menjadi gelap, seseorang menutup matanya.

"Matt..?" Mello bertanya untuk memastikan. Akhirnya tangan yang menutup pandangan Mello terlepas, dan Matt langsung melompat ke hadapan Mello sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Kau masih bisa main-main ternyata, Matt." Mello sedikit terkikih. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Matt mendorong tubuh Mello, sehingga Mello tertidur di atas tempat tidur dengan Matt berada di atasnya.

"Matt, aku tahu, mengenai pembunuhan akhir-akhir ini, kau yang melakukannya." Ujar Mello tiba-tiba. Matt tersenyum lembut, Mello tak tahu mengapa.

"Benar, dan kau sudah tahu kan alasannya?" Tanya Matt, Mello mengangguk.

"Mulai saat ini dan selamanya, kau hanya milikku."

**#-OWARI-#**

**Moral: hanya orang bijaklah yang bisa menemukan hikmahnya (karena author bukan orang bijak, author harap pembaca bisa menemukannya ^-^)**

**Author's note: **gomen2.. atas fanfic gaje ini.. jhahahaha… tapi aq harap ripyunya… XDD


End file.
